


safety in the dark

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [156]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Their safehouse burns down. Natasha is not okay.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson
Series: Rare Pairs [156]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/365729
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	safety in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvereye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvereye/gifts).



Hours after the safehouse burned down, and Natasha was still twitching at nothing.

Steve mixed up a Kraft Dinner on the motel stovetop while Sam wrapped himself around Natasha in front of the crappy TV.

When the food was ready, Steve and Sam sandwiched Nat on the couch. They pressed her between them until she stopped shivering.

That night, she whispered things into the dark. She didn’t need to, but she knew they were listening, and that made it easy to speak.

They woke up twisted around each other. Nothing was fixed, but the darkness seemed a little further away.


End file.
